Let's Make It Feel Like The First Time
by Lioncubby
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are in a long distance relationship having met through a mutual KIK friend. Tonight they don't have to feel a distance between them anymore though. Warnings: Smut, slash. Disclaimer; I don't own Glee, Faberry or KIK.


**This is originally for my girlfriend. Love you baby. **

**Let's make it feel like the first time.**

Her teeth grazed against her own bottom lip in hesitance, before biting down on it, eager to feel something and calm her nerves. Hazel eyes sketched from each corner of the house in front of her, as her hands fidgeted wildly in front of her. Tonight was possibly the biggest emotional night of Quinn's life so far. It was the night she finally got to meet her long distance girlfriend, Rachel.

It was January 10th, the day of the girl's anniversary, and here she was, staring at the doorway to her girlfriend's home she had so longed to be in. The couple had been Skype dating for two years now, and Quinn couldn't have been happier.

_It began with a simple group chat on a mobilize social network called Kik. Quinn had been added one of her first friends on Kik, to meet and greet a variety of other users, one of which, was Rachel Berry._

_At first, the pair didn't take notice to each other, however, hours into the chat and Rachel had initiated a private chat. It started simple, with a few "Hi's" and "How are you's", and eventually turned into something more. Playful flirting took it's place between the two, followed by romantic confessions._

_From the moment Rachel had asked Quinn to be her girlfriend, "Eye wuv ewe" had turned into "I love you.", "It would be cool if…" turned into "I want you." and eventually, "I want you" turned into "I need you."._

_Each moment spent together was when Quinn's heart would be most happy. Each time one was sad, the other would cheer them up. Each time one felt sick, the other would text sweet nothings. Each time one of them showed off a talent (Like singing or art), the other would brighten up and be proud._

_It was unnatural how quickly the two girls had fallen in love, but as Quinn would say, "Weird people are the best kinds of people.", so she accepted her love from the darker haired girl, just as the latter had done the same._

_Promises were made, and tonight, promises were going to be kept. _

Quinn's hand reached up as she shivered in front of the door. "Seriously, how is it so fucking cold?" she asked herself.

She pushed her index finger against the doorbell, before pulling back the knocker and tapping it twice against the door.

"Fuck… Okay, you got this Q. You got this…"

The blonde girl shuffled nervously and took deep breaths through her nostrils, waiting in anticipation for the next stage of their relationship to come. The knuckles on her right hand turned frozen and white from both the cold and the grip she had on her backpack.

This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for and she needed it to go perfectly.

That's when the door opened.

Quinn's hazel eyes shot upwards and stared at the figure in front of her, the pupils getting smaller as the warm colours of the lights from inside the door shun upon her face.

The figure froze. Quinn froze. Time froze. Breaths were let out against each other, turning into smoke and vanishing at it hit each other.

In those few seconds, oxygen was knocked out of Quinn's lungs as the dark haired girl stepped forward and threw her arms around the blonde girl's neck. Her cold body was pulled against the other girl's warm one. Her nose was pressed against the girl's dark hair, allowing her to inhale the scent she had longed to smell and hold the body she had longed to hold. And just as everything came still again, a breathy word was whispered into her ear, sending tingles and shivers through out Quinn's body.

"Quinn…"

The voice was soft, delicate, yet strong and almost made her legs give away. She squeezed the girl's waist harder against her body, never wanting to let her go.

Taking a heavy, audible gulp, Quinn forced herself to pull her head back to stare into her girlfriend's eyes.

As she stared, a hand crept it's way from Quinn's upper back to her neck, while the other slid up to cup her cheek, allowing a soft thumb to gently brush over her cheek bone. With a last breath, Quinn let out a smile as she whispered to the other girl's face.

"I'm here. Just like I promised, Rachel."

A still second passed, before a force against the back of Quinn's neck pulled her face closer to Rachel's. Without warning, her lips were pushed and pressed against Rachel's, contracting a gasp and sharp intake through her nostrils.

Her hazel eyes widened comically for a few seconds, before the soft brush of smooth, plump lips soothed her and sent a warm echo through out her body. Once the warmth reached her fingers, Quinn let her eyes flutter close and allowed her lips to begin moving and brushing against Rachel's.

Her fingers lessened their grip on the girl's tank top and she slid them slowly and carefully to rest of the dark haired girl's waist.

Their noses bumped gently as they pulled back an inch to breath against each other's lips, before they tilted their heads and their lips began to massage each other's again.

While their lips brushed, Quinn's head went into overdrive. Her body was suddenly turned from ice, to fire within the matter of a few minutes.

Her cheeks blushed as she realized she was now kissing her long lost girlfriend that she had longed for over two years. Her fingers yearned to touch Rachel's skin and her heart was forcefully pounding against her ribcage. It had been as though someone was playing against her heart with drumsticks.

It scared her, yet she wanted more. She wanted to trail her fingers along Rachel's arms. To press her body against her girlfriend's. To tangle their hands and legs together and never be untangled. To stare at the dark haired girl's brown, doe eyes until she couldn't stand them, which was never.

Emotions took control over her. With a last peck to the shorter girl's lips, she pulled back and took her hand. She bumped her nose to the girl's again. Then, with a quiet whisper, she made the request she had been waiting for.

"Take me to bed."

It happened so quickly, neither of the girl's could process what had happened. Somehow, they had passed through the house, shutting the door and shuffling to Rachel's room, passing her parent's room and arriving at the door of the next stage.

Quinn licked her lips, tasting Rachel's breath that was left against it, as she eyed the door. She glanced at Rachel, who was wearing a shy smile, as well as a light pink blush, clouding against her cheekbones.

Quinn smiled back and let a small blush take over her own cheeks, before she squeeze the shorter girl's fingers against her own, pressing their palms together as she took hold of the door handle with her free hand.

She twisted it downwards and pushed the door open, her eyes never straying from Rachel's brown ones. As the further scent of Rachel escaped the room, it slapped Quinn back into reality. She reluctantly pulled her eyes away from Rachel's ones and she pulled the girl in through the doorway.

Curious hazel eyes darted around the room in amazement. She was here. She did it. She made it to her girlfriend's room, and she was going to make things perfect.

She was going to give her girlfriend the real first time she deserved. She was going to make her girl feel like a fucking royal princess. She was going to worship each and every curve, dimple, inch and dip on her girl's body. She was going to kiss every piece of Rachel's body that she could reach. She was going to make Rachel into a writhing, beautiful mess. She was going to make love to her girlfriend. And she was going to do it now.

The sound of the door clicking shut brought Quinn's attention back to reality once again. Her curious hazel eyes pointed towards shy brown ones. A smile graced her lips as she nervously stepped closer to the girl.

"Rachel… take my hand." Quinn requested. "I need to keep my promise."

Rachel let out another smile and lifted her hand to take Quinn's. Their fingers intertwined and connected, before she was gently pulled over to the bed.

Quinn walked around Rachel until she stood in front of her. She pulled their intertwined hands up to her own shoulder, silently telling Rachel to wrap her arms around her neck.

With a nod, Rachel disentangled their fingers and snaked her arms around Quinn's neck, pulling the taller girl down and slightly closer.

Quinn's palms pressed against Rachel's hips, pulling them gently against her own, before she trailed them lower and to the backs of her girlfriend's thighs.

She pulled gently again, bringing both of Rachel's legs up and wrapping them around her hips. She let her teeth bite down on her lower lip, knowing that Rachel loved how she did that on Skype.

The brown eyes of her girlfriend immediately darted towards the action, watching as Quinn's lower lip was held between her teeth. An audible gulp was heard from the shorter girl's throat.

It had just occurred to them both what position they were in. Rachel's legs were wrapped around Quinn's hips, while her arms were snaked around the taller girl's neck. Quinn's hands had somehow rested against Rachel's bum for support, keeping a hold of her against her own body.

Quinn's hazel eyes stared up at the cute brown ones, before a small chuckle left her mouth.

"I knew you'd look good like this." she said with a little smirk.

Rachel let out her cute giggle that Quinn recognised from their Skype dates.

"And I knew you'd look good down there." the smaller girl replied, bearing a smirk of her own.

Small breathy laughs were exchanged between their bodies as they stared at each other, before Quinn took a step forward and placed a knee on the mattress. She upped her other one and gently shuffled with Rachel, until she was facing the pillows of the bed. Slowly, she let Rachel fall back against them, causing the smaller girl to bounce slightly with a quiet giggle.

Quinn's eyes brightened as the girl before her, the girl whose legs were parted and on either side of Quinn's hips, bounced and laid before her. Her curly, dark brown hair was suddenly messy against the pillows and her tank top was ruffled and had been pulled up slightly, revealing the her cute belly button.

Rachel blushed once more, as Quinn grinned down at her naval, and lightly pushed the taller girl's arm.

"Don't get distracted, Blondie." she said with a shy grin. Quinn smiled down at her girlfriend and shook her head.

"Yes ma'am." she joked.

She shuffled back to the edge of the bed and quickly kicked her shoes off, before kneeling back between Rachel's legs.

With one last look over Rachel's ruffled form, Quinn leaned down and shut her eyes, pressing her lips firmly against Rachel's. A soft moan erupted from one of their mouths, neither had the mind to know.

Rachel smiled against the taller girl's lips and lifted her arms to pull her girlfriend closer by her jacket. Quinn's hands rested against Rachel's thighs and squeezed softly, her fingers spreading as they began to rub against the girl's pyjama trousers.

Rachel's legs lifted a little more as she felt Quinn's hands trail over them. She let her grip on Quinn's jacket loosen, before she moved her hands inside the jacket, massaging her shoulders and kneading her shoulders for a few seconds, before she pulled them back to the collars of the jacket.

With a smile against the taller girl's moving lips, she pushed the collars back and over Quinn's shoulders, successfully pushing the shoulders of her jacket off, hoping Quinn would get the hint.

She did.

Quinn let out a chuckle against her lips, before letting Rachel pull the jacket off of her and throw it across the room.

"Desperate much?" she said with a raised eyebrow. Rachel nodded with a smirk.

"I've waited way too long for this." With that said, Rachel pulled Quinn down against her lips again.

After a few minutes of simply kissing each other, Quinn grew bold and let her tongue slip out and swipe along Rachel's lower lip, extracting a moan from the smaller girl.

They let go for a second, taking a breath, before attacking each other's lips again. This time, however, Rachel allowed Quinn's tongue to enter her mouth, before she found it with her own. Their wet tongues began to tangle, fight, massage and curl together, touching each other in any way possible.

With a lasting flick of Quinn's tongue against the tip of Rachel's, she decided it was too hot inside her clothes. As she forced herself to pull away slightly, Rachel caught her girlfriend's lower lip between her teeth, tugging on it with dark, Brown eyes. Quinn gasped slightly and pulled back completely.

"You just bit my lip…"

Rachel nodded slowly, afraid she had done something wrong.

"Why the fuck aren't you naked yet?" Quinn finished, before she shuffled lower. She bent down and inhale the scent of Rachel's skin just below her naval.

With a little smile, she placed her hands just under the hem of the tank top and began to slide them upwards, slowly and teasingly, all while pressing small pecks around the smaller girl's naval and tasting the girl's scent against her lips.

Rachel gasped audibly and her hands immediately travelled to Quinn's hair, tangling her fingers in the short hair at the back of her head and pulling her closer to her skin.

Quinn let out a groan as Rachel's fingers tugged lightly on her hair. She let out a hot breath against the girl's stomach and continued kissing, licking and nipping the skin there.

As her hands reached higher, she slowed her movements. Her fingers were brushing the bottom of the girl's bra, outlining the bottom of it against her skin. Her hazel eyes darted up to the brown ones, silently asking for permission.

A slow nod took place and Quinn smiled, maintaining eye contact as she moved her hands higher to cover and cup the breasts of her girlfriend. She lick her lips and gently squeezed them through her bra, immediately feeling her girlfriend's nipples grow hard against her palms.

"Fuck.." the crude language extracted from Rachel's lips, and Quinn's eyes widened. Rachel's eyes screwed shut as she kept one hand in Quinn's hair, and the other on top of one of her girlfriend's. She helped Quinn knead and massage her breasts through the bra, while pushing her girlfriend's head back down to her stomach.

Quinn acted as quickly as she could and latched her lips to a spot of tan skin above her naval, immediately sucking, flicking her tongue over it and grazing it with her teeth, all while her hands were being controlled by Rachel.

Rachel writhed above her, her hips gently raising in slow thrusts up to try and gain some friction against her girlfriend.

"Stop fucking teasing.." She whispered. Quinn's eyebrow popped upwards again and she nodded, quickly raising up and letting go of Rachel's breasts and gripping her tank top. She tugged it gently.

"Off…" she whispered back to her girlfriend. Rachel nodded and raised her arms, sitting up slightly before Quinn. She allowed Quinn to pull the top off of her, before she reached down and immediately tugged the bottom of Quinn's t-shirt.

Hesitantly, Quinn raised her arms, her nerves suddenly attacked her body once again, making her feel as though a lump had grown in her throat. The top was pulled off of her body by her girlfriend, before she was kneeling there in her black bra, eyes shut and arms immediately covering herself.

She was scared Rachel would find her ugly, and the one thing she couldn't handle out of everything, was rejection. Especially if it was from the girl she was so in love with.

The fear and wait lasted a few seconds, but felt like hours. Gentle hands laid themselves on Quinn's arms and slowly pulled them away from her bra covered breasts. Her eyes were still shut in fear. Silence was screaming at her, until Rachel spoke.

"You look beautiful, baby." she whispered in awe. Quinn's eyes fluttered open and she frowned a little. She glance down at herself, noting the few stretch marks she had. However, when she looked back up and saw the look on Rachel's face, she felt happy. She didn't feel ugly. She felt gorgeous, all because of the smaller girl in front of her.

"I love you" she blurted out.

Rachel's eyes widened a little, then a smile graced her lips. It was the very first time Quinn had told her she loved her in person, instead of just Skype.

"I love you too." she said, before she slowly pulled Quinn's arms around her. She guided her girlfriend's hands to the clip for her bra. "Take it off"

It was Quinn's turn to let her eye's grow wide. She licked her lips in hesitation, before nodding gently and unclipping the bra easily. She took a breath, before slowly pulling the bra off.

There, bare in front of her, was Rachel, completely naked from the waist up. Quinn felt a surge of dirty imaginations invade her brain, encouraging her body. She swallow thickly and pushed Rachel back down to the bed. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to her girlfriend's collarbone.

In a sudden rush of adrenaline, she sucked mercilessly on the skin there, catching it between her teeth and flicking her tongue over it.

Rachel's lips let out moans of surprise, placing her hands on Quinn's shoulders and sliding them lower. She subtly unclipped Quinn's bra and pulled it off, tossing it over to where Quinn had thrown hers.

The taller girl continued to suck of the skin of her girlfriend's collarbone and pressed her bare breasts against her lower stomach.

Quinn's lips vibrated in a moan against Rachel's skin, as her girlfriend used her nails to scratch over her shoulder blades and down to her lower back.

"Jesus, Rachel." she moaned, before trailing her tongue along the other girl's collarbone a few times. With a final flick, she began to trail her tongue lower, letting the fringe of her hair drag against her girlfriend's skin.

She continued down to the valley of Rachel's breasts, nuzzling it gently with her nose, before she swallowed thickly and moved her mouth onto one of the breasts. She breathed against the girl's nipple, before she boldly pressed a broad, wet lick directly onto it.

With that, Rachel let out a strangled moan and bucked her hips. Quinn smirked at the girl's reaction and took the nipple into her mouth, sucking gently on it, before she flicked her tongue over the hardened nub. She took the nipple between her teeth and pulled it a tiny bit, wanting to flick her tongue over more of it.

Rachel continued to let out little moans and whimpers, bucking her hips into Quinn's thigh that was strategically placed between her legs. She used her own hand to massage her other breast and knead it next to Quinn's head.

Wanting to get along with it, Quinn let go of the girl's nipple, causing a whimper to escape from her girlfriend. The taller girl panted slightly and she shuffled even lower, hooking her fingers inside the pyjama trousers Rachel was wearing. Without hesitation, she tugged on them, letting Rachel raise her hips for her to pull them off and toss them across the room.

Quinn grinned down at the shorts Rachel was wearing. The devil shorts that left her imagination to wander naughtily each time she saw them on Skype.

"No more teasing from these shorts tonight…" she muttered to herself and she hooked her fingers in them and pulled them down too.

One more layer was left. Rachel's lacey, black underwear. A unbelievable moan left Quinn's throat without her permission as she stared down at them.

"Are you still alive down there?" Rachel's voice echoed through to her and brought her out of her vivid imagination once again. Quinn nodded with a chuckle.

"Of course… The question is, will _you_ be alive after this?" Quinn spoke back confidently.

She got on her hands and knees between her girlfriend's legs and pressed her tongue on the light, purple little circle above the girl's naval she had left earlier.

The taller girl kissed it once, before she began circling the naval of the girl she loved so much, with her tongue. Before going lower, she dipped her tongue into Rachel's naval momentarily.

After paying special attention to the girls stomach, she raked her teeth down to those fucking amazing underwear the girl below her was wearing. She breathed over them for a few seconds, practically tasting the arousal already.

With a deep breath, she pressed a peck on top of the panties, before she took the hem of them in her teeth.

Rachel had leaned up on her elbows to watch now, her chest heaving slightly as she watched her girlfriend strip her slowly. She swallowed thickly, as Quinn pecked her sex over the lace of her panties.

After Quinn took the hem of the panties into her mouth, she began to drag them down her girlfriend's hips, then thighs. They released off of her right leg, before Quinn lifted the girl's left leg. She slid the panties off completely, before dropping them next to her and pressing a few pecks and nibbles against the side of Rachel's foot.

Rachel let out a giggle and wriggled her foot in Quinn's grasp.

"That tickles!" she exclaimed. Quinn stopped and chuckled down at her, giving her foot one more peck, before she placed the girl's leg back down next to her. She smiled up at Rachel, before crawling back up her body.

The two girls met immediately and pressed their lips together, smiling against each other as they poked their tongues out again, letting the muscles battle out for dominance.

Rachel placed her hands on Quinn's belt subtly, slowly undoing it. After undoing the straps she held a side in each hand, before pulling them towards her hips and thrusting upwards, grinding her sex against Quinn.

Quinn pulled back a little and glanced down after getting pulled closer. She licked her lips, seeing what Rachel had been doing.

Noticing her girlfriend watching her hips, Rachel looked down too, undoing her girlfriend's button and unzipping her jeans. She opened them up, before waiting for her girlfriend's permission.

With a glance upwards and a nod, Rachel began to tug Quinn's jeans down as they both sat up. Quinn shimmied them down her hips and legs, leaving her in boxers. She blushed slightly when Rachel raised a brow at them.

"Boxers are… really fucking comfortable." she said, scratching the back of her neck and chuckling.

Rachel let out a small giggle and hooked her finger into the hem of them, pulling them and snapping them back against Quinn's hip.

"Ow, bitch." Quinn said through a little laugh. Rachel smiled up at her and gently tugged on the hem of her boxers again.

"Can we take these off?" she asked. Quinn stopped laughing and stared down at her girlfriend. Just in that moment, she had no idea why she felt nervous. This girl lying down in front of her was her girlfriend, and she was in love with her. She accepts Quinn's body and all it's flaws, just as Quinn accepted hers.

"Yes…"

With that tiny whisper, Rachel nodded and gently slid Quinn's boxers down. She sat up and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's naval, sliding her hands over Quinn's bare thighs and pushing the boxers down.

As the boxers slid down, Rachel pressed several kisses over Quinn's stomach, before she looked up at her taller girl's breasts. She noticed the scar that Quinn had told her about, just on the top of her breast, a result of her close friend playing with a chisel in their woodwork class.

Without hesitation, Rachel reached up and pecked the scar a few times. The boxers were flung across the room within seconds and Rachel was back down on her back before she knew what was happening.

"Can we do it together? Like… at the same time?" Quinn asked from above her. She still had a nervous glint in her eyes at the thought of penetration. Rachel smiled and cupped her girlfriend's cheek, nodding.

"Definitely." she whispered. With that once word whispered, Quinn smiled a little and trailed her hand from Rachel's hip to her sex. She relished the first feeling of wetness she felt from the girl below her, moaning, knowing she had done that to the girl below her.

"I love you." Quinn whispered as she felt Rachel's fingers find her own sex. Rachel gasped silently from the wetness found there and stared up into Quinn's eyes.

"I love you too."

And suddenly Quinn felt safe. She felt as if her body had a shield wrapped around it, when in reality, all she had was the girl she was so, fucking desperately in love with, staring directly into her eyes, silently telling her that it'll all be alright.

Seconds passed, before Quinn circled the nub between Rachel's legs. Rachel let out a small moan and followed her lead, doing each action Quinn did to her.

The taller girl finalized it, with a squeeze of the smaller girl's clit, before she lowered her fingers to the entrance of her sex. Rachel followed once again.

With a final breath and peck to the lips, Quinn began to push her index and middle fingers inside her girlfriend's wetness. She winced as her girlfriend broke through her hymen and pushed further in slowly.

Once their fingers were fully inside, Quinn stilled. Rachel didn't dare move her fingers, having noticed her girlfriend's wince as she entered her.

Seconds of silence turned into minutes, before Quinn nodded slowly.

"You c-can go. Just… do it slowly." she whispered from above Rachel.

Rachel nodded with a smile and whispered "Of course baby."

With that, the two girls slowly began to slide their fingers in and out of each other, stretching each other out to accommodate their fingers. Quinn stared down at Rachel's brown eyes, never straying away. They watched each other's pupils grow bigger and darker each second, letting out small pants of breath against each other's lips.

Their hands grew slightly bolder and begin to go a little faster after Quinn left out a small moan. Rachel smiled, while letting out gentle pants and twisted her wrist the add more pleasure for her girlfriend.

"God, Rachel I love you so much…" the taller girl moaned out.

Rachel bit her lip in a moan and nodded. "I love you too… This is perfect…"

Both girls began moaning against each other now, bucking their hips and growing more frantic as their hands and fingers twisted and turned, wriggling and curling.

Quinn gripped Rachel's hip as she settled behind her own hand, slowly bucking her hips forward to push her fingers deeper into Rachel, all while helping Rachel pump her fingers faster too.

The moans reduced a little as they pressed their lips together desperately, eyes screwed shut and hips constantly bucking. Quinn continued to let out groans while Rachel let out a few whimpers, both of girls walls clamping down on each other's fingers.

The taller girl began to buck faster, pushing her own fingers further inside her girlfriend's entrance, as well as penetrating herself deeper.

"F-fuck, Rachel…" She let out a groan/sigh as she whispered Rachel's name. Her walls fully clamped onto Rachel's fingers, her muscles tightened up and a breath let her mouth as she curled her fingers inside Rachel, not wanting to come alone.

After a few more thrusts, Rachel's walls of her sex clamped onto Quinn's fingers fully squeezing them as her body bucked a few more times, riding out her orgasm on her girlfriend's fingers and send her juices rolling down Quinn's wrist, just as Quinn had done to her wrist as well.

The two trusted and writhed as they rode their orgasms out together.

"Quinn…" Rachel whispered as she finished. Her hips dropped back to the bed, not realizing how far up they had gone on Quinn's thighs.

Quinn slipped her fingers out of Rachel, extracting a small whimper from the girl below her, before she dropped down next to her on the bed. Both girls panted. Not only had it been their first time with each other, it was also their first time making love, so it had been the most intense orgasm either of them had experienced before.

Their chests heaved slightly, calming down considerably as they laid next to each other. Seconds turned into minutes, before Rachel turned her head. She leaned up on one elbow looking down at Quinn from the side. She used her free hand to draw little patterns on the taller girl's neck.

"You kept your promise." she whispered. "I love you."

Quinn grinned goofily up at her, still a little funny from the orgasm. She brought her hands up and link them behind her own head, lying on her hands.

"I love you too, baby. So much right now." she giggled stupidly after Rachel raised a brow at her goofy state. She then lifted her left arm up and pulled Rachel down to rest her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Wrapping her arm around Rachel, Quinn spoke with a cheeky smirk.

"So, in the mornings, I like my coffee with two sugars, not much milk, stirred to the left and with you on the side." Rachel lightly smacked Quinn's stomach, before trailing her fingers over it.

"Think about that in the morning…" Rachel whispered.

**A few minutes later.**

"_Like a virgin'…. touched for the very first tim_-"

"Sleep!"

"Love you, Rachel."

"…"

"…"

"Love you too…"

**Review?**

**Hey Guys. I took this down and reposted it again, because I made a lot of mistakes. I'd quickly like to remind everyone that my roommate and I were drunk and made the character's names ours for fun. That's why it was like the way it was. So above everything, there was no FUCKING need to give me abuse because I wrote "blue" instead of fucking "hazel" eyes, or "Green" instead of "Brown" eyes. Also, Anna is my roommate, that's who she is. I was extremely tired when I posted this the first time, but I still tried my best to edit it and such for you guys. So calm your shit and look at the possibilities of what could be happening in other people's lives before you go throwing shit like monkeys in a zoo.**

**Thanks for reading anyway, and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not allowing people with no accounts to review in case I get shit all over again for stupid reasons, plus, low self esteem, but if you're not like that, and did enjoy it, then thank you so much for taking your time to read it ****J**

**Oh, also, I don't know whether to continue this, but if I do, the characters will be completely different to in the show. Not that I don't love them already, it's just that I hate Ryan Murphy.**


End file.
